


Повторяю по буквам

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 5 + 1, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: Пять раз, когда Риса приглашали на свидание, и один раз, когда он это понял.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты R-NC-17 от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Повторяю по буквам

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Приятного аппетита](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084985) by [WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021). 



> Можно считать продолжением этой работы:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084985

I.

— Между прочим, — будничным тоном отметил Джек, — в этом кафе делают отличный кофе.

Рис озадаченно посмотрел на Джека, сбившись с шага, а затем — на вывеску, в которую тот ткнул пальцем. Затем снова перевёл взгляд на Джека.

— Нет, — просто сказал он и пошёл дальше, поудобнее перехватывая ворох бумаг — кому вообще нужны были цифровые технологии, если с их внедрением бумажного документооборота стало ещё больше, оставалось для него загадкой, разгадывать которую времени не было: оно уходило на сбор, сортировку, изучение и подпись бумажных документов.

— Ты даже не пробовал! — возмутился Джек, догоняя его, и Рис фыркнул, покачав головой.

— Я как раз пробовал. В этом кафе делают самый паршивый кофе во всём Гелиосе.

— Довольно серьёзное обвинение, учитывая, сколько на Гелиосе кофеен, — кисло пробормотал Джек, косо поглядев на стопку отчётов из бухгалтерии и демонстративно засунув руки поглубже в карманы джинсов. 

— Не спорю, — Рис повёл плечом, умудрившись сделать это так, чтобы стопка не развалилась — годы практики давали о себе знать. — Её ведь дал ты. 

Джек снова затормозил, и Рис спиной почувствовал его озадаченный взгляд. Пришлось остановиться; он вздохнул, сосчитал про себя до пяти, и только после этого обернулся — Джека, которому что-то взбрело в голову, сдвинуть с места было сложнее, чем сместить Элпис с орбиты Пандоры. 

— Я как-то раз принёс кофе оттуда — там, где я обычно его беру, была жуткая очередь, — терпеливо пояснил он. — Ты сделал один глоток и вылил остальное в фикус Мег. После чего сказал, что отправил бы весь персонал кофейки, из которой произошёл такой кофе, в шлюз, но не будешь, потому что на Гелиосе должно быть место, где делают самый худший кофе, иначе им станет какая-нибудь другая кофейня. Фикус потом умер, — добавил он, припоминая. — Так что поспорить и правда сложно. 

— По крайней мере, Мег перестала таскать цветы ко мне в офис, — рассеянно кивнул Джек, покосился через плечо на вывеску, которую приметил ранее, и состроил ещё более кислую гримасу. — Видимо, перепутал, — неохотно признал он.

Неудивительно, подумал Рис. С тех пор, как он стал личным ассистентом Красавчика Джека, ему не приходилось думать о том, откуда берётся кофе на его столе по утрам (а также днём, вечером, порой даже ночью, и вообще в любое другое время суток). Равно как и завтрак, или ланч, или ужин; словом, всё, за чем штатным сотрудникам Гипериона приходилось идти в кафетерий, стало вотчиной Риса, и Джек был избавлен от необходимости заморачиваться вопросом, где сегодня пообедать (позавтракать, поужинать, перекусить). 

Нет, конечно, он наверняка ходил в рестораны или бары — должен же он был чем-то заниматься в те редкие часы, что оставались у него между работой и сном, и зарабатывать где-то похмелье, с которым Рис изредка заставал его по утрам в кабинете. Иногда ответ на этот вопрос находился тут же, в виде ополовиненной бутылки крепкого алкоголя и пустого стакана на низком столике возле дивана в углу — Джек упрямо называл его «диваном для посетителей», хотя любого посетителя, который попытался бы на него сесть, пристрелил бы ещё до того, как тот успел бы опустить свой зад на дорогие кожаные подушки, — но иногда столик был пуст, плед лежал сложенным на спинке дивана, а Джек был в другой одежде, чем накануне вечером, но всё равно страдал от похмелья. 

Рис предпочитал думать, что за такими моментами стояла бурная ночь в баре, а не такая же полупустая бутылка дома у Джека. 

Как бы то ни было, заведения, которые Джек удостаивал своим появлением, были классом повыше, чем те, что были доступны подавляющему большинству обитателей Гелиоса, и их, конечно, Джек знал; а вот знать каждую кофейню или пекарню, которые попадались им по пути с внепланового собрания (так официально назывались спонтанные акции запугивания, когда Джеку становилось скучно) в финансовом секторе, он не мог. 

— Ты хочешь кофе? — уточнил на всякий случай Рис, пытаясь понять, чем руководствовался Джек, обратив внимание на неприметное кафе. — Я могу заказать прямо в офис, думаю, так будет быстрее… 

— Нет, — буркнул Джек. — После того, как ты мне напомнил про тот фикус, я вспомнил вкус, и теперь уже точно ничего не хочу. 

Он обогнул Риса и пошёл впереди, всё ещё держа руки в карманах — довольно нехарактерное для него проявление негодования, причина которого осталась для Риса такой же загадкой, как и необходимость печатать каждый отчёт в трёх копиях в дополнение к электронной версии, направленной на почту. 

Что ж, некоторым вопросам суждено остаться без ответа. Он прикинул, сколько подписей придётся поставить на тех бумагах, что сейчас были у него в руках, и забыл о недовольстве Джека — на этот вопрос был вполне конкретный ответ, и этот ответ ему не нравился.

II. 

— Здесь пониженная гравитация, — голос Джека раздавался непривычно глухо, и Рис с трудом удержался, чтобы машинально не переспросить. — А ещё эта штука умеет так!

Он подпрыгнул — легко, словно бы не прыгал на месте, а восходил по невидимой лестнице, — а затем, обернувшись через плечо, широко ухмыльнулся — и стремительно рухнул вниз.

Рис почувствовал, как сердце ушло в пятки, а к горлу невольно подступила тошнота.

Джек не упал — спустя долю секунды он приземлился с ударной волной, едва не докатившейся до Риса; мелкие камешки на земле разнесло в стороны словно ветром, которого тут не было.

Рис сглотнул и обхватил себя руками.

Элпис ему не нравился.

— Впечатляет, правда? — со смехом поинтересовался Джек; впрочем, ответа он не ждал. — Но это на самом деле ерунда по сравнению с прыжковыми площадками! Вот где по-настоящему захватывает дух, — и он летящим шагом направился вперёд, словно его ничуть не заботило то, что они на планете, где почти нет кислорода, что позади них остался лагерь местных бандитов, где больше не было ни одной живой души (зато в избытке мёртвых), что их машина взорвалась, пока они отстреливались из укрытия, и что перед ними простирались лишь ледяные пустоши и неприветливые скалы. 

На взгляд Риса, дыхание тут перехватывало и без всяких площадок (спрашивать, что такое «прыжковые площадки», он категорически не собирался, и всей душой надеялся, что ему не придётся с ними познакомиться лично — название не внушало никакого доверия), только не от восторга, как подразумевал, судя по голосу, Джек, а от ужаса.

Он попытался идти степенно, как ходят нормальные люди в местах с нормальной гравитацией; гравитация немедленно объяснила ему, что нет ничего невозможного, и споткнуться о воздух при такой походке — проще простого. 

— Что мы вообще здесь делаем? — жалобно простонал он, когда сумел догнать Джека и выровнять дыхание — короткий путь отнял у него почти весь запас воздуха в дыхпайке, и Джек не глядя кинул ему баллончик для дозаправки. 

— Один из постов Гипериона доложил, что…

— Эксперимент по внедрению эридия в почву Элписа перешёл на новую стадию, я знаю, я читал отчёт, — огрызнулся Рис. — Я читал его ещё до тебя. Я лично тебе этот отчёт переслал. Я знаю. 

— Тогда к чему глупые вопросы? — фыркнул Джек и снова подпрыгнул выше человеческого роста, чтобы разбить несколько ледяных холмиков при приземлении. — Страйк! Ну же, Ризи, попробуй! Это весело!

— Н-нет, спасибо, — пробормотал Рис, которого мутило уже только от вида Джека в воздухе, не говоря уж о том, чтобы самому отрываться от земли так высоко. — И я имел в виду, что мы делаем _здесь_ — посреди ледяной пустыни, без транспорта, и… и вообще, почему ты решил спуститься сюда лично? Я думал, у тебя есть двойники для этих целей. 

— Во-первых, — Джек наставительно поднял палец, — из меня был бы отвратительный пример для подражания, если бы я вообще никогда не занимался грязными делами сам. 

На взгляд Риса, Джек как раз порой злоупотреблял «грязными делами», зато пренебрегал «чистыми» — он мог отправить своего двойника на скучное собрание, зато с удовольствием лично казнил неудавшихся убийц, устроивших на него покушение. 

Но это семантика.

— Во-вторых, — продолжил Джек, — ты точно читал этот отчёт? Они получили устойчивый рост эридия на местной породе! Как я мог упустить шанс увидеть это своими глазами?! 

Сложно было сказать, имеет ли он в виду сугубо научный интерес и обыкновенное любопытство или боится, что кто-то подделал результаты и пытается выдать желаемое за действительное; Рис решил не уточнять.

— И в-третьих…

Он покосился на Риса; Рис тоскливо смотрел на хтоническое существо, медленно выплывавшее из-за скалы в паре сотен метров от них.

— …иногда просто полезно развеяться, — закончил Джек, и будь Рис чуть менее занят осознанием поднимающегося из глубины души первобытного ужаса при виде колеблющихся в воздухе щупалец и множества глаз, усыпавших раздутое туловище, то заметил бы, что Джек явно хотел сказать что-то другое.

Но он не заметил.

На раздражённый вопросительный взгляд Джека он сумел лишь слабо ткнуть пальцем в сторону чудовища; Джек закатил глаза, развернулся, и как ни в чём ни бывало дал по нему залп из штурмовой винтовки. 

Чудовище опустилось на землю торжественно, будто падало в замедленной съемке; часть теней, мельтешивших вокруг него, отделилась и направилась было в их сторону, но Джек дал ещё один предупреждающий залп, и они передумали, предпочтя остаться оплакивать павшее существо, кем бы оно им ни приходилось.

— Шевели булками, я знаю, где срезать, — крикнул Джек. — Заодно познакомим тебя с прыжковыми площадками!

И снова подпрыгнул, словно его слова нуждались в демонстрации.

Риса снова замутило.

III.

— Восемьдесят процентов растений здесь ядовиты, — сообщил Рис, опасливо озираясь по сторонам и тщательно сканируя каждое растение, что они проходили. — Из них шестьдесят — смертельно.

— И для каждого из них у нас есть антидот, — бодро возразил Джек, без колебаний отодвигая мясистый лист, преградивший им путь. — Зачем ещё, по-твоему, мы держим целый штат ботаников, кексик? Если бы эти дармоеды не делали ничего полезного, я бы давно распустил их отдел.

«Распустил» в переводе с Джековского означало «выкинул из шлюза». Впрочем, в данном случае это было скорее пустой угрозой — хоть Джек и был склонен к импульсивным поступкам и скор на расправу, подобным расточительством он не отличался. Одного, может, двух наименее расторопных сотрудников и могла ждать подобная участь, но претворяя эти угрозы в жизнь Джек бы убил одним выстрелом двух зайцев — выпустил пар и резко повысил мотивацию и производительность оставшейся части отдела.

«Не опасно,» — высветилась наконец надпись в интерфейсе ЭХО-глаза, радостно подсветив вернувшийся на место лист, который только что трогал Джек.

Очень своевременно.

Рис вздохнул и поежился, осторожно продвигаясь следом за ним и стараясь по возможности ничего не задевать — ЭХО-глаз старался как мог, но вокруг были самые настоящие тропические джунгли, и даже ему требовалось время, чтобы распознать среди зарослей тот или иной вид. От повышенной нагрузки начинала болеть голова.

Одного было не отнять: как бы ни насмехался Джек над учёными из естественно-научного сектора и сколько бы ни называл их вторым сортом по сравнению с инженерами и техниками, своё дело они знали. Не знай он, сколько тут ядовитых видов, наверняка бы пришёл в неподдельный восторг от того, что на Гелиосе вообще есть подобное место — пусть это и была исследовательская лаборатория, а не ботанический сад. Не то чтобы Рис тешил себя иллюзией, что в открытом для публичных посещений ботаническом саду на Гелиосе было бы меньше опасных растений — это же Гелиос, в конце-то концов. Хорошо, если бы специально для публики не добавили пару эксклюзивов, не несущих никакого научного интереса, но этого не менее смертельных для зазевавшихся посетителей. 

Но пока подобная мысль никому в голову не приходила, и теплица, которую вдруг решил посетить Джек, принадлежала отделу клинических исследований, так что формально у Риса не было даже повода спрашивать, что именно они тут забыли. Он вообще здорово переосмыслил значимость этого вопроса после внезапной командировки на Элпис; теперь всё, что находилось в пределах станции, он воспринимал гораздо более благосклонно, даже если объективно тут было ничуть не меньше того, что могло (или хотело) его убить.

Привычное зло и всё такое. 

— Ты знаешь, что тут где-то есть мощнейший афродизиак с Пандоры? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Джек, протискиваясь через какие-то кусты и рассеянно растирая в пальцах свалившийся на него сверху листок. Рис опасливо запрокинул голову и вздрогнул, увидев протянувшийся по потолку вьюнок. «Может вызывать аллергическую реакцию,» — сообщил ему сканер, — «В остальном безвреден».

— Афродизиак? — машинально повторил Рис, не подавая виду, что прослушал слова Джека и даже не понял, о чем он говорит. 

Значение слова дошло до него одновременно с тем, как Джек расплылся в широкой ухмылке и снова заговорил.

— Говорят, только благодаря ему на Пандоре всё ещё есть какая-то жизнь. Ни одно более-менее разумное существо — я не про здравый смысл, его там, разумеется, отродясь не было, а про тех, кто умудряются дожить хотя бы до репродуктивного возраста — не захотело бы продолжать род в этой чёртовой выгребной яме. Но этот цветок не имеет запаха и определённого времени цветения, он как невидимая бомба — ты даже не замечаешь, что он рядом, но феромонов, которые он выбрасывает в воздух, достаточно, чтобы у тебя в голове не осталось других мыслей…

Рис сглотнул, не сразу заметив, что остановился как вкопанный, а Джек медленно, крадучись, словно хищник, идёт прямо на него.

— На Пандоре довольно много живых существ, — пробормотал он, невольно попятившись, когда Джек оказался совсем близко, и Джек улыбнулся ещё шире, медленно кивнув.

— Вот именно.

Наверное, отстранённо подумал Рис, Джек неспроста вспомнил про этот афродизиак. Наверное, он был где-то рядом, и Джек узнал его цветы — потому что всё было в точности так, как он только что расписал; Рис не чувствовал запаха, не видел рядом ничего подозрительного, даже не знал, куда смотреть, чтобы это мог сделать за него сканер — но сердце забилось чаще, а все мысли плавно улетучились перед натиском Джека. Он почувствовал, как стало жарко — жарче, чем было до этого, — и шумно вздохнул, нерешительно потянувшись к воротнику, чтобы ослабить галстук.

Джек понимающе ухмыльнулся и протянул руку, чтобы ему помочь. Рис хотел податься ему навстречу, но тело слушалось плохо — вместо этого он по привычке отшатнулся назад и в ту же секунду почувствовал лёгкий укол в районе поясницы.

Он раздражённо обернулся, вздрогнув от резкой боли; Джек тоже кинул взгляд ему через плечо и изменился в лице.

Притаившийся среди низких деревьев кактус выглядел вполне невинно — на нём не было кислотных или огненных плодов, которые Рис видел в справочниках о Пандоре, и даже колючек было совсем немного.

«Осторожно! Смертельно опасный токсин!» — загорелась яркая надпись на дисплее ЭХО-глаза, перекрывая ему обзор, и Рис побледнел. 

— Твою мать, — резюмировал Джек сквозь зубы.

IV. 

После инцидента в теплице Джек перестал брать его с собой даже на рутинные совещания, не говоря уж о личном посещении испытательных полигонов, лабораторий, вольеров с подопытными животными и прочих увлекательных места.

Первую неделю Рис наслаждался тишиной и спокойствием.

После второй решил, что так, должно быть, и выглядит отпуск, которого у него не было уже три года. Неплохо.

После третьей он начал удалённо подключаться к камерам в конференц-залах, где проводились собрания, и слегка взбодрился, а заодно вспомнил, почему от этого оказалось так приятно отдохнуть.

Спустя полтора месяца он был готов отправиться если не на Элпис, то как минимум на Пандору — безвылазно торчать всё время в кабинете Джека оказалось невыносимо.

Он долго собирался с мыслями и подбирал слова, чтобы сказать об этом, но в тот момент, когда он решился — как только Джек вернулся в свой кабинет после демонстрации нового прототипа самонаводящегося оружия, которую Рис ждал с момента начала его разработки и не отказался бы увидеть вживую, — Джек сам заговорил.

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать, — объявил он с порога, прежде чем Рис успел хотя бы открыть рот. — Идём.

— Видео с демонстрации? — кисло поинтересовался Рис, послушно поднимаясь из-за стола и потягиваясь. — Кстати, как всё прошло? 

— Одна из камер, направленных на выход, следила вместо него за каждым движением на полигоне, так что не думаю, что тебе это правда интересно, — фыркнул Джек, и Рис украдкой покосился на свой монитор — но вкладка с видео давно была закрыта. — Давай, тыковка, поторапливайся, нам надо быть в ангаре через десять минут, иначе пропустим всё самое интересное.

— В… в ангаре? — севшим голосом переспросил Рис, торопливо выключая компьютер и сдергивая пиджак со спинки своего кресла. — Мы куда-то летим?..

Воистину, бойтесь своих желаний. Возможно, с мыслями насчёт Пандоры и Элписа он всё же погорячился — после полутора месяцев «офисного ареста» он бы предпочёл начать с чего-нибудь попроще, желательно, непосредственно на Гелиосе.

— Не волнуйся, тебе понравится, — Джек хлопнул его по плечу, а Рис подумал, что ещё ни разу не было, чтобы Джек сказал что-то иное. Даже перед Элписом он говорил то же самое — «Не волнуйся, тебе понравится!». Нет, впечатления и правда остались незабываемые, а после ботанического сада у Риса перехватило дыхание и подкосились колени в самом прямом смысле этого слова — когда у него стремительно развился анафилактический шок и отнялись ноги — но вот насчёт «понравится» он мог бы поспорить.

Мог бы, но не стал. Изобразил на лице улыбку и постарался думать о том, что сам этого хотел.

То, что Джек так и оставил руку у него на плече, а по пути к ангару, по-видимому, забыл, что Рис и сам следил за демонстрацией прототипа, и принялся пересказывать подробности, щедро добавляя от себя, этим мыслям здорово поспособствовало.

К счастью, их пунктом назначения был не Элпис и даже не Пандора.

— Казино? — эхом повторил Рис, удивлённо вскидывая брови, когда шаттл припарковался в ангаре другой космической станции — гораздо меньше Гелиоса, но вместе с тем и гораздо роскошнее.

— Скоро большое открытие, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Джек, выпрыгивая из шаттла и сразу же направляясь к дверям. — Подумал, что это не дело — ты столько перелопатил связанных с этим всем бумажек, а сам тут ни разу не был! Неловко бы вышло, если бы ты на открытии где-нибудь заблудился.

— На открытии… что? Я не знал, что я буду на открытии, — совсем растерялся Рис, озираясь по сторонам. 

Разумеется, он видел внутреннее убранство казино, и не раз — от чертежей и эскизов до фотографий в отчётах о продвижении работ, но это всё-таки было совсем другое. 

— Захлопни рот, муха залетит, — неожиданно жарко прошептал Джек ему на ухо, и от неожиданности Рис едва не прикусил язык. Джек громко расхохотался. — Шучу! Здесь нет никаких мух, разумеется, и быть не может!

Они прошли по длинному коридору и вышли в главный холл; обслуживающий персонал при виде них спешно ретировался, и лишь один официант возник перед ними из ниоткуда, чтобы предложить напитки, и исчез в никуда, когда они взяли бокалы с подноса.

Джек вытащил из своего бокала зонтик и аккуратно заправил его Рису за ухо. Рис сморщил нос, в который раз про себя поинтересовался, сколько Джеку лет — временами казалось, что не больше пяти, — и осторожно потянул ярко-розовую неоновую жидкость через соломинку.

Оказалось приторно-сладко, но неплохо. 

— По-моему, вышло неплохо, — Джек погладил блестящий корпус игрового автомата и почти нежно улыбнулся. — Жду не дождусь, когда тут всё закишит идиотами, только и мечтающими просадить побольше денег.

— Мне кажется, в казино ходят не за этим, — пробормотал Рис, болтая соломинкой в бокале и продолжая оглядываться по сторонам. — Люди обычно надеются выиграть деньги, а не проиграть.

— О нет, тут ты ошибаешься, — рассмеялся Джек, снова по-свойски обнял его за плечи и обвёл зал перед ними другой рукой. — Если бы людям были нужны деньги, они бы не приходили туда, где можно с ними расстаться, и не уходили лишь тогда, когда у них больше ничего нет за душой. Нет, люди ходят в казино, чтобы проиграть, Ризи, запомни это.

Рис задумался, но решил отложить эту мысль на потом, и поэтому лишь вежливо кивнул.

— Открытие уже через пару месяцев? — поинтересовался он так, словно сам не знал точную дату, время, план мероприятия и список всех приглашённых гостей. — Не так долго ждать осталось. 

— Я всё думаю, что ещё мы можем успеть сюда впихнуть за это время, — Джек прищурился, задумчиво обводя взглядом зал, а затем, словно опомнившись, потащил Риса дальше. — В Перспективе как-то с Дворцом Наслаждений не срослось, но здесь, по-моему, он был бы в тему, как думаешь? Место есть, люди есть, осталось повесить вывеску, — он сделал вид, что вешает невидимую вывеску на стену, — и вуаля! Дворец Наслаждений к вашим услугам! Для тех, кто нагулял аппетит, глядя на мои статуи, — он поиграл бровями, и Рис почувствовал, как неудержимо краснеет.

— Тот самый Дворец Наслаждений? — вполголоса переспросил он. — Где можно провести время — с твоей копией?

— Он самый, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Джек.

— Теоретически, — Рис невольно облизал губы, — если где-то его и делать, то… да, пожалуй, здесь ему самое место. Но кто в нём будет работать? Цифровая маскировка, наверное, не лучшее решение для… такого рода занятий. Но на пластическую операцию согласится гораздо меньше людей, и это уже совсем другая сторона вопроса… Впрочем, думаю, даже при таких условиях это должно быть весьма окупаемо. Я помню рекламу для Перспективы, кажется, речь шла о тысяче долларов за час? Для казино, разумеется, можно поднять цены, но если ввести систему скидок или абонементов, или различные тарифы — или бонусную программу… Или…

Он не сразу заметил, что Джек как-то странно на него смотрит — должно быть, потому, что у него самого взгляд слегка затуманился. Он моргнул и кашлянул, сделал большой глоток своего коктейля и принялся с интересом изучать вензели на рамах картин, украшавших стену перед ними.

— Ризи, — подозрительно протянул Джек. — Да ты никак сам бы его хотел посетить?..

— Что?! — от неожиданности Рис закашлялся, и удивление вышло весьма достоверным. — Нет, нет, нет, нет, что ты, нет, господи, разумеется — я бы никогда!.. Даже если бы это не я платил, а мне, я хочу сказать, именно потому, что мне за это платят, то есть — ты мой босс, это было бы… неэтично. Нет. Разумеется, у меня ничего подобного и в мыслях не было. Никогда.

Ему показалось, что во взгляде Джека мелькнуло разочарование, но даже если это было и так — что вряд ли — то ему на смену тут же пришла хищная ухмылка, больше похожая на оскал. 

— Вот и славно, — заключил Джек. — Иначе я бы очень сильно в тебе разочаровался.

Сердце у Риса ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— В конце концов, кому нужна подделка, когда у него есть неповторимый оригинал?..

И Джек подмигнул.

V.

— Рабочий день уже полчаса как кончился, — заметил Джек, нависая над ним, так, словно слова «рабочий день закончился» в Гиперионе что-то значили. — Долго ещё собираешься тут сидеть?

— Надо разобрать отчёты за прошлую неделю, и поступило несколько запросов на срочные встречи, их нужно как-то вписать в твое расписание на следующие две недели, — Рис потянулся и зевнул. — Не знаю, ещё пару часов?..

Джек помотал головой и бесцеремонно потащил его из кресла за воротник.

— Эй!..

— Нельзя всё свободное время проводить на работе, — бодро заявил Джек, отпустив воротник только тогда, когда Рис захрипел. 

— Кто бы говорил, — буркнул Рис, раздражённо поправляя рубашку, и вздохнул, следуя за Джеком. — С каких пор…

— Тшш, — Джек зажал ему рот ладонью, и лишь титаническим усилием воли Рис удержался от того, чтобы его не укусить. — Ни слова о работе. Мы идём в кино.

Когда Джек убрал Руку, Рис забыл, что хотел сказать.

Ему показалось, он вообще забыл, как говорить.

Кино… Сама по себе идея — отправиться в кино вечером после работы — звучала ужасно похоже на свидание, и если бы она исходила не от Джека, а от кого-то другого, у Риса бы и сомнений не возникло, что это именно оно и есть.

Но кино… с Джеком?

Он подозрительно покосился на него.

Джек невинно улыбался, глядя на него в ответ.

— Какое ещё кино? — в конце концов уточнил Рис, и Джек улыбнулся чуть шире.

— Увидишь, — загадочно сказал он, а затем добавил: — Не переживай. Тебе понравится.

И на этот раз Рис и правда готов был поверить, что возможно — возможно! — так и будет. Если, конечно, это было именно то, о чём он подумал. 

А чем ещё это могло быть?..

Кинотеатр, конечно же, был пуст: Джек выкупил все места, должно быть, изрядно разочаровав остальных гиперионовцев, рассчитывавших провести этот вечер так же, как они. Рис с трудом проглотил преждевременное самодовольство.

Они взяли попкорн и начос в автомате перед залом, и пока Рис выбирал напитки, Джек успел съесть половину чипсов — не то чтобы Рис на них претендовал, но всё равно для виду возмутился и возмущался до тех пор, пока Джек не попытался затолкать ему в рот горсть попкорна.

Это и правда выглядело как свидание. Сердце в груди у Риса заходилось в бешеном ритме, стремясь вырваться из тесной грудной клетки — он не понимал, что происходит, не понимал, как ему себя вести, не знал, чего ожидать дальше, и, кажется, не мог перестать по-идиотски улыбаться. 

Табло с расписанием сеансов было подозрительно пусто, но Рис не стал придавать этому значения — если Джек выкупил весь зал, мог и фильм выбрать сам; ничего такого в этом он не увидел.

Время, судя по всему, он тоже выбирал сам — фильм начался ровно тогда, когда они заняли свои места. Джек закинул ноги на спинку впереди стоящего кресла и оглушительно захрустел своими чипсами, даже не думая делиться.

Рис улыбнулся уголками рта, чувствуя, как по телу разливается приятное тепло.

А затем начался видеоряд, и его словно окатило ледяной водой. 

Он знал этот фильм.

Это было не свидание; это была месть. Или насмешка, что, пожалуй, было ещё хуже.

Разумеется, Джек всё понял по тому разговору в казино — он был самовлюблённым мерзавцем, но только не идиотом; как бы ни оправдывался Рис, даже ИИ в игровых автоматах наверняка понял, что его интерес во «Дворце Наслаждений» был отнюдь не профессиональным и даже не праздным. Джек мог не знать, что он до сих пор хранил в глубине шкафа у себя дома первые рекламные постеры, разработанные для Перспективы — ограниченное издание, которое так и не покинуло пределов Гелиоса, — но зато он теперь точно знал, что Рис к нему неровно дышит. 

Рис сухо сглотнул.

Уйти сейчас? Или сделать вид, что он не понимает, что происходит? Что хуже — признаться, что он не первый раз видит этот фильм, с первых кадров, или притвориться, что никогда его не видел, стерпеть унижение, выставив себя ещё и безвольной тряпкой?..

— Я читал на него хорошие отзывы, — объявил Джек с набитым ртом, махнув рукой в сторону экрана. — Что неудивительно, ведь он про…

Актёр, игравший Джека, подмигнул камере и принялся раздеваться.

Джек замер с приоткрытым ртом.

Рис простонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Он и так знал, что будет дальше; «Волшебный Акватор», на обложке которого был изображён загорелый Красавчик Джек на водных лыжах, никогда не выходил в прокат — и хотя в аннотации писали, что это приключенческий фильм, в котором Красавчик Джек, впервые за долгое время решивший взять отпуск, сталкивается с непредвиденными событиями на Акваторе и вынужден спасать ситуацию, как настоящий герой, а в конечном итоге — и всю планету, приключения эти носили преимущественно… сексуальный характер.

Рис не смотрел ни на экран, ни на Джека, вся эта ситуация была то ли унизительной, если Джек подстроил её специально, то ли абсурдной, если он действительно не удосужился проверить, о чём фильм, судя по его озадаченному молчанию; несмотря на всё это, у него встал.

На экране обнажённый «Джек» тщательно намазывался кремом от загара, уделяя особое внимание своему члену; Рис не видел этого, но знал, что сейчас на экране именно эти кадры, и его тело реагировало на аудиоряд по привычке. Внизу живота стало горячо и жарко, брюки стали слишком тесными — повезло, что у него на коленях стояло огромное ведро с попкорном.

Осознание, что рядом с ним сидит настоящий Красавчик Джек, заводило ещё сильнее.

— Эхм, — кашлянул в конце концов Джек. — У режиссера довольно оригинальные представления о том, как я провожу отпуск. Нет, я не могу его за это винить — это ведь я! Кому не хочется представить меня в таком виде! — но это… это просто смешно, — и он захихикал, видимо, глядя на то, как «Джек» встает на водные лыжи, продолжая дрочить одной рукой.

— Я никогда в жизни не смотрел порно в кинотеатре на большом экране, — глухо пробормотал Рис.

— Всё когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз! — бодро отозвался Джек и снова захрустел чипсами, видимо, оправившись от шока. — Хотя ты и сейчас не смотришь. Эй. Эй.

Рис увернулся от тычков в плечо и кинул на него недовольный взгляд.

— Ещё я никогда не смотрел порно с другими людьми, — прошипел он. 

— Да я смотрю, я у тебя уже по нескольким статьям первый, — Джек поиграл бровями, и пока Рис хлопал ртом, пытаясь придумать ответ, стащил у него горсть попкорна.

— Ну, ты определённо первый, кто обещал, что мне понравится порнофильм с ним в главной роли, — буркнул Рис.

— Эй, это не я! Это актёр, который, между прочим, на меня даже не очень-то и похож!

Сходство с Джеком было стопроцентным — это был первый порнофильм про него, в котором использовали технологию захвата движения, но Рис решил ему об этом не говорить.

— У меня член больше, — продолжил Джек, и Рис убедился, что был прав. 

В том, что решил ничего не говорить, разумеется. Насчёт того, больше у Джека член или нет, он не мог убедиться, пока не — он тряхнул головой, прогоняя прочь эти мысли.

— Оригинальные у тебя представления об отдыхе, — в конце концов сказал Рис, чтобы заглушить стоны — на экране заглохла моторная лодка, и «Джек» решил промотивировать бортинженера единственным возможным способом — засадив ему по самые яйца, пока тот изображал «устранение неполадок». 

— Если ты думаешь, что я и правда так отдыхаю, — оскорбился было Джек, но Рис помотал головой.

— Я про это. Кино после работы. С порно, где в главной роли…

— Это не я, — повторил Джек и фыркнул — даже не глядя на экран, Рис понял причину; кончая, «Джек» промахнулся мимо обращенного к нему лица бортинженера, и несколько капель спермы попали на двигатель, тут же замерцавший сиреневым цветом и немедленно заработавший лучше прежнего. — Интересно, а «ты» тут появишься?..

Этот фильм вышел задолго до того, как Рис стал личным помощником Джека, но в это Рис тоже решил его не посвящать. Как и в то, что единственный пока что порнофильм с «его» участием сделал из него девчонку, решившую притвориться парнем, чтобы попасть в Гиперион; как ей это удалось, учитывая пятый размер груди и волосы до талии, не объяснялось.

Рис поставил этому фильму самую низкую оценку. 

— Пожалуй, я лучше пойду, — вздохнул Рис, когда на экране замаячили очертания гор — это означало, что через несколько минут «Джек» сойдёт на берег, где его примутся досматривать таможенники, и после сцены, где «Джек» предлагает таможеннику досмотреть в ответ его, Рис обычно первый раз ставил фильм на паузу минут на двадцать. 

— Так быстро? — притворно удивился Джек и ухмыльнулся, подавшись в его сторону. — Может, тебе помочь?.. — почти промурчал он. 

— С отчётами и твоим расписанием? Думаю, я сам справлюсь, — холодно парировал Рис, после чего поднялся и неторопливо ретировался, прихватив ведро с попкорном с собой.

Из вредности.

И чтобы прикрыть стояк, который иначе было бы видно даже в полутемном зале.

VII.

Рис в сотый раз поправил перед зеркалом галстук и одернул пиджак, а затем скорчил недовольную гримасу и вздохнул, проводя руками по волосам — плевать, что он только что их уложил, плевать на то, как он выглядит, плевать на всё.

В конце концов, он же не на свидание собрался.

Джек велел ему забронировать в дорогом ресторане столик на двоих и велел не опаздывать; первое в свете того, что чуть ранее Рис столкнулся с выходившей из его кабинета Нишей, было понятно, второе — не очень. В качестве официанта Джек его собирался использовать, что ли? Похвастаться перед шерифом Линчвуда, как хорошо выдрессировал своего питомца?..

Вполне ожидаемо, у ресторана он был первым. На удивление, на этот раз зал был почти полон; хватало как посетителей, так и официантов, так что его роль стала ему ещё менее ясна. 

Он не ревновал, разумеется — у него на это никакого права не было. И даже не то чтобы расстраивался из-за того, что у Джека кто-то есть — мисс Кадам была исключительной женщиной, и сложно было ей не восхищаться. Сложно было подобрать кого-то, кто лучше неё подходил бы Джеку. 

Если бы Джек просто велел ему забронировать столик в ресторане, Рис бы даже задумываться об этом не стал; мало ли, с кем Джек проводит свободное время, это его не касалось, что бы он там не думал о Джеке сам. Нет, задевало другое — столик на двоих, и при этом приказ не опаздывать; он почти убедил себя в том, что фиаско с кино было не более чем нелепой случайностью, а не насмешкой над его… чувствами, но как тогда было понимать, что ему предлагается весь вечер наблюдать за свиданием Джека с другой женщиной?..

С тем же успехом и гораздо меньшими усилиями Джек мог бы прилепить ему на лоб стикер с надписью «У тебя нет шансов, тыковка». Да что там, Рису даже стикер был не нужен — он тоже идиотом не был и сам всё прекрасно понимал без лишних слов.

Кто-то щёлкнул пальцами у него прямо перед носом, и он вздрогнул, возвращаясь к реальности. Джек стоял прямо перед ним, высоко вскинув брови и занеся руку так, словно собирался постучать ему по лбу.

Рис привычно увернулся.

— Да, вижу, вот теперь Рис дома, — закатил глаза Джек. — Ну что? Готов, или ещё здесь постоим? Раз тебе так нравится это место. Что тебя тут подкупило? Прекрасный вид на подсобку? Перепуганный вид метр-д-отеля? Может, если поделишься, я тоже проникнусь, попросим подать ужин прямо сюда.

Метр-д-отель до этого выглядел в высшей степени раздражённым его присутствием, а перепуганным стал только после появления Джека, но это в любом случае было не главным — Рис лишь пожал плечами, пропустив подколки мимо ушей.

— Тебе виднее, мне всё равно, где ждать, — сказа он. 

Джек удивленно на него посмотрел, но, видимо, решил, что тратить время на препирательства можно и за столиком, и потащил Риса в зал ресторана. 

Рис в нерешительности застыл, когда они прошли к своему столику, и Джек вздохнул.

— Если ты не заметил, кексик, это не фуршет. Можно сесть. Видишь вот эти штуки? Это называется «стул». Их придумали специально для того, чтобы…

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Рис. — Но их здесь два.

Джек склонил голову набок. Затем сделал вид, что пересчитал стулья. Затем всплеснул руками.

— Ладно, — он ущипнул себя за переносицу и сел. — Я сдаюсь. У тебя ОКР или что-то вроде того? Не можешь сидеть за столом с чётным количеством стульев? 

— Не хочу занимать место мисс Кадам, — как можно спокойнее ответил Рис.

— Причём здесь Ниша? — озадаченно отозвался Джек, уставившись на него так, словно Рис заговорил на другом языке. 

На секунду Рис и сам в это поверил.

— Ну… разве вы… разве ты с ней собирался ужинать? — медленно проговорил он. 

Официант, спешивший к ним со стаканами воды и меню, остановился, наткнувшись на повисшее в воздухе напряжение, как на невидимую стену. 

Стало очень тихо. В зале продолжала играть музыка, другие посетители продолжали разговаривать, но Джек даже молчал громче, чем все остальные — Рис почувствовал, как по коже пробежали мурашки от того, как вдруг потяжелел его удивленный взгляд.

— Рис, — очень низким, опасным голосом начал Джек. — Что, по-твоему, это такое?

Он обвёл рукой их столик, указал сначала на себя, потом на Риса, потом — на несчастного официанта, застывшего на полушаге; Рис переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя как на экзамене по предмету, к которому забыл подготовиться. 

Джек медленно провёл ладонями по лицу. Затем поднялся, схватил Риса за воротник и потащил за собой — Рис даже не стал сопротивляться.

— Я спрошу по-другому, — вздохнул Джек, заталкивая его в туалет и запирая за ними дверь. — Что ещё мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты понял, что я зову тебя на свидание?

Джек давно отпустил его воротник, но Рис вдруг почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Голова пошла кругом.

— Ты… что?

— Свидание, Рис! — рявкнул Джек. — Ты вообще в курсе, что это такое?! Когда два человека нравятся друг другу…

— Я знаю, — просипел Рис, оттягивая воротник как можно дальше от шеи — не помогло. — Но ты… ты… ты — меня?..

— Да, кексик, я — тебя, — передразнил Джек. — «Я тебя» собирался сначала позвать на свидание, ну, знаешь, романтика, ужин при свечах, вино, задушевные разговоры, и вот это всё, прежде чем, собственно, «я — тебя». Но ты то ли совсем идиот, то ли косишь под идиота вместо того, чтобы прямо сказать, что тебе это всё нахер не уперлось, что значит, что ты ещё больший идиот, чем в первом случае. Я знаю, что значит «нет», — на удивление серьёзно сказал он. — И если дело в этом…

Рис запаниковал. 

Не придумав ничего лучше, он резко дёрнул Джека на себя за отвороты пиджака и поцеловал, крепко зажмурившись.

— Идиот, — сокрушённо пробормотал Джек ему в губы, когда он слегка отстранился, а затем подхватил под ягодицы и подсадил на тумбу с раковиной. — Спросил бы я, какого хрена ты тогда столько морочил мне голову, но боюсь, что не хочу знать ответ.

— Я…

Джек прикусил его за нижнюю губу, и Рис послушно заткнулся, обмякая в его руках и нерешительно обнимая за шею. 

— А ведь именно этого я и старался избежать, — вздохнул Джек, спускаясь поцелуями вниз по его шее и одной рукой забираясь к нему под рубашку между пуговиц, а другой расстёгивая его брюки. — Мы это в любой момент могли сделать. И не нужно было бы для этого даже выходить из кабинета.

Рис согласно промычал — фантазии о том, как Джек трахает его у себя на столе, или на «диване для посетителей», были одними из его любимых.

— Но нет, надо было вытащить тебя в ресторан, чтобы вместо романтичного ужина всё закончилось сексом в туалете, — Джек стянул рубашку с его плеча и прикусил за ключицу, а ладонь положил на вставший член, слегка сжимая и поглаживая через бельё. 

У Риса поплыло перед глазами. 

Он обхватил Джека ногами за талию и притянул ближе к себе; уткнулся носом ему в шею, жадно вдыхая запах его одеколона, и тихо простонал — казалось, ещё немного, и он сгорит изнутри.

— Что если… если я как-нибудь искуплю свою вину?.. — пробормотал он. 

Джек вопросительно и слегка иронично вскинул брови.

— Например?

— Например…

Рис оттолкнул его от себя, но прежде, чем Джек успел нахмуриться, плавно соскользнул с тумбы на пол, опускаясь перед ним на колени и притягивая обратно к себе за бедра.

— Например, так, — немного хрипло сказал Рис, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы провести языком по его ширинке и заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх. — За… ожидание. И за то, что чуть не сорвал ужин. А потом мы поужинаем, и после этого, если хочешь… пойдем ко мне. Или к тебе. Или в офис. 

Несколько секунд Джек смотрел на него, не моргая, а затем лениво ухмыльнулся и принялся расстегивать ремень.

— А ты сам? — поинтересовался он.

— Я подожду, — пожал плечами Рис, прижался щекой к его паху и потерся о твёрдый член, ещё раз провёл по нему языком через бельё, поцеловал головку, и только после этого вытащил его. — Думаю, теперь моя очередь.


End file.
